Field of Invention
The invention relates to a fastening element for attaching to a wall.
Background Information
A fastening element for attaching to a wall is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,656. The fastening element has a holder element in the form of a pin which has an external thread. An object can be fastened to the fastening element and thus to the wall via the holder element. The fastening element moreover has a contact element having an adhesive surface. An adhesive agent is applied to the adhesive surface prior to the attachment to the wall. An installation frame into which the fastening element is inserted is subsequently positioned at the wall by positioning elements in the form of adhesive strips, with there not yet being any contact between the adhesive agent and the wall. The fastening element is then brought into a press-on position within the installation frame in which contact position the adhesive surface together with the adhesive agent is pressed against the wall. The installation frame is removed and disposed of after the hardening of the adhesive agent.
A fastening element for attaching to a wall is described in WO 01/81774 A1 in which no installation frame is required. It likewise has a holder element for holding an object. It has a contact element having an adhesive surface and a rear side and a filling passage which leads from the rear side of the contact element to an outlet opening in the adhesive surface of the contact element. A flowable adhesive agent can be introduced between the adhesive surface and the wall via the filling passage for attaching the fastening element to the wall. The contact element, and thus the fastening element, is positioned at the wall by a positioning element in the form of a double-sided adhesive tape before the introduction of the adhesive element.
WO 01/81774 A1 does not make any statement on the design or shape of the positioning element. Trials have shown that when commercial adhesive strips in rectangular form (if the thickness of the adhesive strip is neglected) are used, an uneven distribution of the adhesive agent between the adhesive surface and the wall arises. This in turn has the result that the adhesive surface, and thus the fastening element, are not ideally fastened to the wall.